Torture
by BrokenWarrior
Summary: WARNING! Ferus/Anakin GRAPHIC SLASH! When Obi-Wan is forced to give the boys the Talk, one of Anakin's questions throws him off-guard. What will the boys get up to when he's gone? Why is this torture for Anakin?


**A/N: **Hey guys. I'm back with another Star Wars fanfic. I've been wanting to write a Ferus/Anakin one for a while so when my friend Robe asked how guys have sex with each other I couldn't resist. Nervermind the fact that I scarred her for life. I always intended to torture Obi-Wan in this story, hence its name, but when I got near the end I decided how I wanted to end it and I am proud of the ending. So you can diss the rest of it but not the ending!

Please review...pretty please...

**Disclaimer: **I always forget these so...I do not own any of the Star Wars characters or the universe...

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan looked at the two boys in front of him, trying to remember exactly how he ended up in this predicament. It had all begun when Siri delivered Ferus to his door at 0600 that morning. Apparently the boy had run screaming from his room in hysterics when he had woken with an erection. He was sure that Siri had been secretly laughing at him when she left, giving a little wave as her Padawan sat on the couch looking awkward and unsure. He had been forced to wake his own apprentice; he didn't want to give this talk more than once. He settled back on the couch opposite and tried to work out how to begin. Anakin looked mildly curious while Ferus sat on the far end of the couch, looking like he wanted to sink into the cushions. Obi-Wan cleared his throat.<p>

"Well, as Ferus discovered this morning, men get erections." Anakin coughed as Ferus flushed. Obi-Wan closed his eyes in horror at what he was saying. He hadn't quite meant to jump into the topic so bluntly. He blundered on. "An erection happens when a man becomes aroused. The penis gets hard and –" Obi-Wan stopped as Ferus raised his hand. "Yes, Ferus?"

"Should I be taking notes?" Ferus asked and Obi-Wan blinked a little.

"Uh, no. You'll remember this." Obi-Wan shuddered as he remembered the conversation he'd been given by Qui-Gon. It had been complete with diagrams, hand gestures and a curious demonstration that involved fruit (1). Shaking off the memory he continued with the birds and the bee's explanation. When he had finished all three of them were blushing profusely. He almost instantly regretted asking if there were questions.

"What about homosexuals?" Anakin asked, genuinely curious. Obi-Wan was taken aback.

"What do you mean?" He asked his Padawan.

"Well," Anakin asked slowly. "Don't they have the same bits?" When Obi-Wan nodded he continued. "So, how does it work?"

As Obi-Wan looked at the two Padawans he mentally resigned himself to the torture of this explanation. He drank the last of his tea and took a deep breath in preparation.

"In the case of same sex couples, yes, they do have the same 'bits', but there are other ways these people have sex." He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the boy's faces. "Women have quite a few options available to them. The most common way that women have sex with each other is using their fingers. Fingers are versatile and women use them inside their own or the other woman's vagina. Other options are the wide variety of sex toys such as dildos and strap-ons or grinding…" With his eyes closed Obi-Wan failed to see the vaguely disturbed expressions on the boy's faces. He didn't open his eyes as he moved onto men.

"Gay sex is similar to heterosexual sex except, instead of inserting to the penis into the vagina; one male inserts his penis into the other man's anus. It's called anal sex." He opened his eyes to see the horrified, slightly pained expressions of the boy's. Assuming they were thinking of the pain of having something placed inside their anus, he could see that he was going to have to be, unfortunately, detailed about the topic. Mentally signing his death certificate he began explaining stretching, lubrication and everything in between. This time he didn't ask about questions as he hurriedly excused himself and left the quarters. Ferus and Anakin sat on the couch, stunned by the information they had received.

After a few moments, Anakin sidled up to Ferus and grinned cheekily.

"You were a pretty good actor," He said, a hand gently resting on Ferus' thigh.

"As were you," Ferus replied, trying to ignore Anakin's hand.

"Did you really scream?" Ferus laughed and took Anakin's hand in his own, nodding.

"Siri thought I was being murdered." Ferus looked down at Anakin who was gazing up at him. "I suppose you want a reward for your success." Anakin nodded eagerly and Ferus smiled, leaning down and kissing the younger boy. Anakin jumped at his chance, sliding onto Ferus' lap and straddling his thighs. Ferus chuckled and rested his hands on Anakin's hips. The shorter male rested his hands on Ferus' shoulders, pressing closer, letting the other feel his already hard erection. When Ferus licked Anakin's lips, Anakin opened his mouth to the other's tongue, moaning when it slid against his own as he rolled his hips at a slow, even pace against the elder boy's stomach.

Ferus stilled Anakin's hips with his hands and in one quick manoeuvre had the younger on his back and he was settled between Anakin's half-bent legs. He leant down and recaptured Anakin's lips, once again forcing the headstrong apprentice into submission. Anakin was helpless as Ferus' hips rolled slowly against his own, pulling whines and breathy moans from his lips. Ferus kept the slow pace as he unlatched Anakin's belt and slid his tunic down. Anakin sat up briefly so that Ferus could remove the clothing from his arms before it was thrown across the room. Ferus was already attacking Anakin, his lips and teeth gently teasing one nipple before moving to the other. He sucked on the sensitive nubs until Anakin keened quietly and thrust his hips into air, desperately seeking friction against his straining cock.

"Shh," Ferus whispered, tugging Anakin's pants and undergarments over his hips and down his legs. He placed a kiss on the inside of Anakin's gently shaking thighs and stood, undressing himself with ease. He didn't care where the clothes landed as he walked to the kitchen. He had been unable to acquire any proper lubrication and therefore decided that cooking oil would be sufficient enough to ease his way into Anakin's body.

When he walked back into the main living area he found Anakin already stroking himself, moaning as he worked his quick fingers over his cock. Ferus chuckled again and caught Anakin's wrist, pulling it away and placing it on the edge of the couch. Anakin whined in protest but quickly spread his legs wide as he saw the bottle in Ferus' hand. The older boy smiled and resettled himself between Anakin's legs. He opened the lid on the bottle and poured some on his fingers. He leant down and attached his lips to Anakin's neck as his fingers made their way to the younger boy's puckered entrance.

Anakin gasped as Ferus' cold, slick fingers ran over his entrance. The feeling wasn't foreign, not after so many times, but he still tensed slightly as the first finger slowly pushed past the ring of muscle at his entrance. Ferus' mouth on his neck certainly helped in distracting him from the necessary, but sometimes slow and tortuous stretching. He moaned as Ferus sucked on just the right spot below his ear. The finger was almost forgotten as Ferus wrapped his free hand around Anakin's cock and rubbed gently up and down. It took Anakin a moment to realise that Ferus had placed a dab of oil on his palm as well; enough to make his hand slide easily over Anakin's erection, but not so much as to remove all the friction. Anakin barely noticed the second finger as it slid inside him. The oil took away much of the burn from the stretch and he was relaxed. Ferus shifted to the other side of Anakin's neck and found the sensitive spot on that side as he slid his fingers in and out of the pliant boy beneath him. After scissoring his fingers a few times and determining that Anakin was well-relaxed, Ferus added a third finger. Anakin tensed as the burning increased from bearable to painful. He whimpered and Ferus shushed him, trying to relax him with a steadily pumping hand on his cock. Anakin did relax, breathing slowly to try and alleviate the burning sensation inside him. Ferus nuzzled Anakin's neck gently, calming his pained lover. He didn't need to reassure Anakin that it would be better soon; they had been through this several times before.

Slowly, but surely Anakin adjusted to the fingers inside him and began to rock against them. Ferus smiled, wriggling his fingers a little while he found the oil bottle again. While Anakin gasped and moaned, fucking himself on Ferus' fingers, the older boy uncapped the oil and managed to spread a reasonable amount onto his cock. He removed his fingers, making Anakin shift and whine at the loss. He then spread some more oil across Anakin's entrance to help ease the way even more. He recapped the bottle and once again settled himself between Anakin's legs. With a nod from the other boy, Ferus gently rubbed the head of his cock against Anakin's slick entrance. Both moaned when the head slid inside.

Not wanting to hurt Anakin any more than was necessary, Ferus moved slowly. He pushed forward with the upmost care, seeming to show off his great self-control and calm. Anakin moaned beneath him, urging Ferus on with breathy pleas and gasps. When he was completely sheathed within Anakin, he stopped, allowing the smaller boy to properly adjust to his size.

Anakin was quick to let him know when he was ready. He rolled his hips gently; a move he was good at and that Ferus loved. Ferus was quick to move. He slowly pulled out of the boy beneath him until only the head of his cock remained encased in Anakin's tight heat. Then, just as slowly, he sunk back into Anakin's pliant body. Anakin sucked in a breath and moaned as he wrapped his hand around his own cock. Ferus kept the slow pace, once again displaying his almost limitless self-control. Anakin's breath stuttered as the tip of Ferus' cock brushed against his prostrate. Ferus smiled and leant over Anakin, retaining the angle as he thrust a little faster. The younger boy moaned and gripped Ferus' forearms.

"Please," He begged. "You're torturing me here." The older boy smiled and started to pick up the pace, sure to hit Anakin's prostrate as often as he could. At Anakin's urging he thrust faster, harder, deeper, burying himself within his younger lover. As the pace quickened the room became hotter. Anakin still clutched at Ferus' back, raking his nails across the flawless skin and leaving a string of red marks in the wake of his short fingernails. Ferus' balls smacked against his arse rhythmically and Anakin stroked himself in time with the powerful thrusts of the boy on top of him.

Anakin whimpered as Ferus grunted softly in his ear. He was close, oh so close. His climax was building in the bottom of his stomach. He whispered his situation to Ferus who increased his efforts to bring the younger to the edge and push him over. He felt himself grow closer at the knowledge that he was the one who could undo Anakin, the Chosen One, like this. Anakin moaned loudly as he came. His back arched off the couch as white flooded his vision for a moment. Ferus moaned as the muscles around his cock contracted and fluttered with Anakin's orgasm. He continued to thrust several times until he came with a moan, burying himself deep within Anakin a final time as he unloaded his seed into the younger male. Anakin shook through his aftershocks, his eyes closed with ecstasy as he rode them high.

He slowly came back to reality as Ferus slipped out of him. He felt something warm slide down his crack and he realised that it was Ferus' seed. Ferus stood and quickly went to the bathroom to grab a towel. He brought it back. He cleaned himself and sat neck to Anakin, gently wiping his seed from Anakin's entrance and crack before wiping it off the other boy's stomach. Anakin lay on the couch and let Ferus do all the work, content with the position. When he was finished Ferus stood and returned to the bathroom, dropping it down the laundry chute. He walked back to the couch and collected their clothes from around the room, untangling his own from the pile so that he could put them back on. Anakin watched with a little sadness in his eyes.

"Cant's you stay?" He asked. Ferus sighed and sat on the couch neck to the younger boy, leaning down to place a kiss on the red lips. He didn't have to say anything for Anakin to know what the answer was. He wrapped his arms around Ferus' waist and buried his face into his stomach. He didn't want Ferus to see the beginnings of tears that had formed in his eyes. Ferus gave another sigh and kissed Anakin's hair.

"I love you," He whispered before he stood and smiled tiredly.

"I love you, too." Anakin murmured, keeping his head down. Ferus, not being good in situations that required comforting on his part, gently ran his fingers through Anakin's downcast head a few times and left. Anakin stared at the floor. He was not one to cry, but the tears fell from his eyes and splashed on the floor. He didn't try to wipe them away, even as he got dressed and cleaned up properly. He was convinced that no amount of pain could compare to what he was feeling because this, this was torture.


End file.
